1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a locking handle. More specifically, the invention is directed to a swivel lever lock which is securable by means of a cylinder lock device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swivel lever lock having a single lock cylinder is known from the EP 0261266A1 by the present Applicant. In this publication, there is a cylinder lock arranged in the free end of the swivel lever.
DE 3407700A1 shows a similar construction in which, however, the cylinder which locks the swivel lever in its closed position is arranged not in the swivel lever itself, but in the base plate. In contrast, the construction according to EP 0261266A1 has the advantage of a shorter overall length, since a portion of the length of the swivel lever can be used to accommodate the cylinder securing the swivel lever. A disadvantage consists in that the swivel lever is accordingly heavier and somewhat less convenient.
On the other hand, the device in DE 3407700A1 has an overall length which is greater, the swivel lever is somewhat more slender and has less weight and can accordingly be operated somewhat more easily.
Each of the two known devices is provided with only one cylinder lock.
In certain applications, for example, switch cabinets which must be monitored by both an electric utility company and customers of this electric utility company, it is advantageous or even necessary to lock the lock with two different cylinder locks. A lock which can be operated by two different cylinder keys is known from a catalog of the firm Steinbach & Vollmann. This lock can be a rod lock for two profile cylinders which can be locked by one or two cylinders in an optional manner. Similarly, this catalog also shows a bolt lock and the mortise lock No. 651/2 E748 which is also provided with an emergency unlocking device for high-voltage installations and can be mounted in steel doors. The lock can be locked optionally by one or two cylinders. One cylinder is provided for the owner of the switching installation and one cylinder is provided for the power supply utility company.
However, these locks, known from the Steinbach & Vollmann catalog, which work with two profile cylinders are not suitable for swivel lever applications, since their construction is much too bulky. It is unknown, however, how to provide a swivel lever lock having two cylinders.